In recent years, mobile telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless communication networks to providing users with many new features. Mobile telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. In addition to the new features provided by the mobile telecommunication devices, users of such mobile telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and, in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
Various components within a wireless communication network need to be tested when there are various updates and/or potential “fixes” to problems within the wireless communication network. Thus, testing rooms are generally utilized to test signals among various components within the testing rooms. For example, servers functioning as base stations may provide to the radio station broadcasting instructions to the radio frequency (RF) signals to mobile communication devices, e.g., mobile devices or user equipment. In order to avoid interference and/or cross-contamination with respect to the RF signals being transmitted between base stations and mobile communication devices, the mobile communication devices, and possibly servers functioning as base stations, may be placed within RF signal isolation units in the testing rooms. However, due to the number of servers functioning as base stations and mobile communication devices being tested in a testing rooms, the RF signal isolation units may not be enough to prevent interference and/or cross-contamination of RF signals between servers functioning as base stations and mobile communication devices that are under test.